Blood Between Friends
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Olivia hated hospitals, and though it made her want to throw up worse than the stage ever made her, she wouldn't leave his side.  COMPLETE. Part Two of Two. Sequel to "Best Friends Make Bad Bodyguards"


Blood Between Friends

**Note:** I do not own Lemonade Mouth, book or movie. I do not make a profit  
>from writing this story. I do not own the song that the band later sings. That belongs to The Never Ending White Lights.<br>**Timeline:** 6 months after the movie  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (language, violence)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> hospital stay (hc_bingo)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Olivia hated hospitals, and though it made her want to throw up  
>worse than the stage ever made her, she wouldn't leave his side.<br>**Word Count:** 1,110

Olivia looked down at her boyfriend who was twitching in his sleep. The  
>monitors beeped steadily and though she knew these were good signs, she<br>couldn't stand it. Bile was choking her slowly; it had risen into her throat  
>and remained there. She looked to his father, step mother and little sister,<br>each one in silent grief. Slowly Georgie made her way over and she looked up  
>at Olivia with her sad little face and the older girl couldn't bare it. She<br>gathered the child in her arms and held her tight.

"At least they caught the creep who did this," Mel said, by way of greeting,  
>as the owner of their namesake appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Yeah, thank God that the school has such good security and camera, there's  
>no way in Hell he'll ever get out of jail," Wen's Father said and held onto<br>Sydney tighter.

"If you guys need anything, let me know," Mel said and his friend smiled  
>sadly and nodded.<p>

"Thanks Mel."

"No problem, I'm going to see how Stella's doing," he said and Olivia looked  
>to him at mention of her friend's name. "Have you see her yet?"<p>

"No, I haven't," Olivia choked out; it was hard enough to be in this room,  
>but she did owe it to Stella to see her too. "I'm going to come with you,<br>save my seat Georgie," she told the girl as she shifted the child into the  
>seat.<p>

"Okay, Olivia," she said and together Mel and Olivia trekked down the hall.  
>Down the hall Mo, Scott and Charlie were in the midst of what should have<br>been the most awkward group hug. But no, at that point, they were all  
>sobbing, their petty fights between them at a momentary truce. They parted<br>as the two came closer and as a group, they looked into the room where  
>Stella lay motionless. Unlike Wen, her vitals were down and only family<br>members could enter the room.

The bullet that Wen had attempted to shield her from went straight through  
>him and from their odd angle had managed to hit her chest where it<br>ricocheted internally. Principal Brenigan had tackled the man on spot before  
>he could get another shot and Mo stood there, unable to move, her face<br>splattered with Wen and Stella's blood. Miss Reznick had raced over and  
>pulled Mo down, trying to get her to put pressure on Wen's wound while she<br>tried to attend to Stella, her hands becoming stained in her favorite  
>student's blood.<p>

"H-how is she?" Olivia forced the words out though she was trying not to  
>throw up on Scott's shoes; nothing personal, he was just the closest.<p>

"They don't know. There's a lot of internal bleeding, that's all we were  
>able to get from her Mom before we couldn't understand what she was talking<br>about," Charlie sniffed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I miss her voice," Scott said, and Mo let  
>out a cry and hugged him; though she washed her face and hands, she felt<br>like she was still stained in their blood.

"She's a fighter, she'll be okay," Mel said. They looked to the older man who  
>smiled softly, "Just believe in that, you guys know her, she'll be okay. She<br>won't let a bullet stop her."

Olivia nodded numbly and found herself throwing her arms around the creator  
>of her favorite beverage and prayed he was right.<p>

It was three days before Stella woke up and was able to have visitors. Wen  
>insisted on being the first and wheeled himself down the hall and into her<br>room. Her eyes were small slits and she looked over at him with a wry smile  
>on her lips.<p>

"You suck." He laughed softly as he maneuvered to her side.

"I know. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" he asked and he heard the others  
>filter in.<p>

"Peachy. My chest hurts but I'm bored mostly."

The others smiled. Typical Stella. Scott approached next and passed her  
>guitar into her awaiting hands. She sighed in contentment and her eyes<br>opened a little more, glowing with appreciation. Mo crossed and leaned down  
>and to everyone's surprise, gave the girl a kiss on the forehead.<p>

"I've been so scared," she whispered so only Stella and Wen could hear, and  
>Stella stroked her face.<p>

"No need, I'm fine," Stella insisted and slowly they saw as she began place  
>her fingers on the strings of her guitar. Slowly a melody began to form and<br>Olivia saw Wen shiver. She saw a look pass between them; something was  
>flowing-a song that had escaped them until now began to form before their<br>eyes. Charlie rushed down the hall and raced back, Wen's keyboard in his  
>hands.<p>

Together they began to play, a soft yet dark melody. Olivia found her head  
>bobbing with it and Stella opened her mouth and Olivia felt peace race of<br>her at the sound.

"Bless your heart and your tired eyes, and try to keep your strength. Your  
>life bleeds like the red I wore, on my lips as skin turned pale." She paused<br>and began to strum before Wen picked up after her. Olivia missed this magic  
>between them. It seemed like so long ago in that Detention room…<p>

"Take this breath for the lives we waste, for the hallow souls we own."

"Give me hope, for the restless heart…" Wen and Stella sang as one.

"Well we'll go where no one will follow, close. I swear to God, I'd only  
>fall part."<p>

"I swear to God, I'd only fall apart." She echoed and then they stopped  
>singing to play their instruments; as the music became more intense, Charlie<br>drummed softly, allowing the guitar and piano to take over; then Olivia  
>found herself humming as Mo lifted her violin and joined them.<p>

"You waited all your life to take this from my blood. Indebted to you,  
>indebted to me. Indebted to God, until we bleed. . Indebted to you, indebted<br>to me. Indebted to God, until we bleed. This life, this life, this life will  
>last. This life, this life, this life, this life…" Charlie and Stella sang<br>passionately and slowly they stopped playing.

And from the doorway, they heard someone crying and clapping. Turns out, it  
>wasn't just one person; it was Wen and Stella's parents as well as Miss<br>Reznick. All of them had tears running down their faces but had smiles on  
>their lips.<p>

"Well if nothing else, I think we got ourselves a new single," Stella mused  
>and the band groaned; now they could say she could literally be the death of<br>them. But they loved her anyways.

-  
>End<br>-

Special thanks to Sushimonster724 for helping me with my Lemonade Mouth works! Also, once again (as posted on part one of this story, if you haven't read it, this probably won't make sense), if you're on LJ Lemonade Mouth has a new home called dantes_pizza!

Also I do have one more main story coming up! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
